Fears
by SkatingDJ
Summary: One-shot of Rise of the Guardians. The guardians learn Jack Frost's fears, what will they discover? DISCLAIMER: I do not own ROTG. Divergent themed. Found the cover on the internet... Rated T (might as well be K plus) just to be safe, a little violence, a touch of language, and the feels get a tissue box. Enjoy!:)


**Hello everybody!:)**

**This is just a little one-shot, and it's just gonna be one chapter so I will return to my other stories after I jot down this one. This one came to me last night and I just want to make it... dudes, I don't even know!X) I felt compelled to do it. The story is pretty much going to be what the summary says. And the way the guardians learn Jack's fears is Divergent style with the fear serum... yes, the copy is real XD WARNING: Divergent style people! Few quotes and settings shall be used! (Love that trilogy!:3) And Happy (late) Labor Day Weekend!:) And... AHHH! MY SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! **

**So without further a due! Sit back, relax, and enjoy this little one shot single chapter of Fears!:)**

* * *

It was only a mere month or two since Jack had become a guardian. Right now, he was roaming the surprisingly empty halls of Saint Claussen aka North's Palace/Workshop. Jack was quickly pacing around, scooting around yetis and freezing elves as he went by, opening every single door that met his eye site. Just a few moments ago, Jack had caught sight of the northern lights as North was probably calling for another meeting. Jack, for once, got there in a reasonable time but could not find anyone! He checked the grand center aka the globe room, nothing. The guardians rooms/part time rooms, nope. The meeting room, nu-uh. Eventually Jack was lashing on every door, slamming them open but found nothing.

Jack was about to leave when he heard a tinkling noise in North's private room in the workshop. The room where Jack had learned about North's center. North said to never, under any circumstance, enter that room even if he was not in it, that's why Jack didn't bother to check. Jack had checked every room and he was fed up with the waiting and searching. He busted the door down to find the four guardians sitting on the floor solemnly.

"Hey guys!" Jack said cheerily. Trying to ignore the anger boiling and brewing in the pit of his stomach because of his tiring search. He gazed as the big four looked at Jack with stern eyes. Jack felt vulnerable and bare all of a sudden. "Uh..." His voice was slightly shaky. "What's up?"

"Come with us, Jack. We have to do something very important with you." North said. He trudged to one side of the room and swung open a painting. Behind it, a secret lever. North flipped it and the floor underneath the rug where the guardians were sitting near began to slide away, revealing a secret entrance. Classic.

North slumped down the stairs. Bunny followed second. Tooth hovered in third. And Sandy floated down last. Everyone was mysteriously silent. Something told Jack that something serious was going down, he could feel it, in his guts. Jack swiftly jumped down after the guardians as the floor slid back, shutting behind him.

Once Jack got to the bottom, he had to squint to see. There was a lone lamp emitting a dull glow, it was hanging limp over a metal chair. A chair you would find at a dentist or a scientists lab, only odd thing was that it had two plates resting on the head so when a person laid down there, their head would nuzzle in just between the two plates. Next to the chair was a little stool with a black box that contained a serum and a needle. That was it in the bare concrete base except for a steel door that led to a separate bunker full of screens, buttons and levers. There was a large rectangular glass in between the two rooms so you could peer into what was going on in each base. It was slightly creepy.

"What is this place?" Jack whispered.

Tooth and Sandy headed in to the separate room whilst of Jack's question. Sandy went to the screens and turned them on. Tooth pushed a bunch of buttons with the classic, 'beep, bloop!' sound and turned and flipped many switches and levers. Leaving North, Bunny and Jack in the room with the freaky chair.

"Have a seat." North showed a hand to the chair.

"You want me to sit... in _that?" _Jack stuttered with astonishment.

Bunny scowled softly, "It won't bite ya, mate."

Jack shrugged and cautiously approached the chair. He sat down in it and leaned back so his head fit snug inside the two plates. Jack could hear a faint buzz and noticed through his peripheral vision that the plates were glowing and vibrating softly. What were they doing?

"Okay, please just tell me what's going on?" Jack pleaded. He was downright confused and a little worried.

"Leave it up to you, mate." Bunny said to North, patting him on the back before retreating to the steel door with the other guardians.

"Jack." North began seriously. "Now that your a guardian, we are going to perform a regimen that we all had to do when we first became a guardian ourselves."

"What is it?" Jack asked impatiently.

North heaved. "We are about to send you through your worst fears."

Jack's heart leapt and his eyes bulged at the thought. He had so many questions already! He didn't know where to begin. Going through your worst fears, that sounded awful!

North saw the petrified look on the boy's face but explained things one by one. "Don't worry, it's only a simulation and you will know that it is not real." He cooed. "The plates if you were wondering, they are scanning your brain so any footage of your fears will be televised in our there base over there. So will your emotions and thoughts." North said, pointing to the other room.

Jack craned his neck to see. But what scared him was that the guardians would _see _his worst fears. Let alone knowing how he felt and what he was thinking! "You are going to see my fears?" Jack said with a gulp. It felt like the guardians were intruding on top secret information!

"Yes." North purred. His words rolling in his mouth in a sooth, calming way.

"Why? I mean, why do this?" Jack asked.

North perfectly understood the question as the rest of the guardians asked the same thing before they were put under the simulation. "We all had to go through this, Jack. It is a way of understanding each other as a person better. In the end, it helps us bond together more."

Jack nodded. It seemed true what North said yet Jack still didn't like it.

North fiddled with the box and serum to Jack's right as he filled the needle with the blue serum. North held it up to Jack. "Ready?"

Jack shook his head in a jerky motion. He kept his jaw pressed to keep it from shaking, it ached. He clutched the hand rests to show they weren't shuddering, his knuckles turned white. Jack was utterly petrified but tried not to show it. North inserted the needle into his neck, right on the vein. Jack shut his eyes and winced and cringed slightly, enduring the puncture. Jack raised his all-of-a-sudden heavy eyelids and looked at North who made his way into the separate bunker.

Jack felt his muscles shut down. Though he thought he would probably need all the strength he could muster in the simulation. His breathing steadied. Although it would definitely quicken in a few moments. Jack's vision was blackening at the edges, black splotches like mold were creeping up to his pupil, consuming his vision.

A voice spoke over an intercom to Jack, "Remember, you will be aware that this is not real. You will view your fears from least to greatest. Your last fear will be the strongest." North.

Jack felt lightheaded.

"Try your best to fight out of the situation." Bunny. Always fighting out of a situation...

"Stay calm, sweet tooth." Tooth cooed, sobbing slightly. She was nervous for her baby tooth as she was for her own simulation.

Sandy nodded with Tooth, since he was the opposite of Pitch Black aka fear itself, he struggled with the simulation. But he knew Jack would be fine.

Jack blacked out but could hear North's last words echo in his empty mind. "Be brave."

Darkness

Jack knew his fears, and quite well if that. He had four of them to be exact. And the last consisted of many, many of _them_ (you will find out). Jack knew them well because that's basically what he think about day to day. That's one of the little things he could do _back then_, and they were dreadful. Jack would spend _decades _trying to cope with his fears. And they scared Jack to the bitter end. But this was slightly different, Jack was actually going to _go through _ALL of his fears. And it wasn't that that was bothering him. It was the fact that the guardians were watching. What would the guardians think of him? A coward? Not worthy of being a guardian? What would they think and see? That's what frightened Jack the most. But he had to be brave.

* * *

_Jack's electrified eyes shot open. He was no longer sitting in the chair. In fact, he was standing up. Something felt odd though. The wind was scarce, the sky was blurry, everything was unnatural. But what did feel weird was what Jack was standing on. Ice. He was on his pond in Burgess. Jack felt at home until the ice began to crack beneath him. Jack gasped as his muscles froze. He could feel the ice shift beneath his feet but he was too frightened and scared to move. After a few seconds, the surface gave out and Jack fell through this ice, a faint shriek escaping his lips on the way down, gulping for one last breath. _

_**Drowning**_

_That was one of Jack's fears. Ever since he learned his memories and learned how he died: drowning while saving his sister, becoming a guardian after the process. He was deathly afraid of drowning. Holding your breath until your lungs gave out sounded terrible. It was. _

_Since Jack was now Jack Frost, the cold water encasing his frigid body didn't really freeze him. Jack frantically made his way to the surface only to find that the gap had been closed. His lungs started to feel light and began to burn slightly. Jack's eyes widened. What was he to do? He pounded on the glass, but not a single crack or dent formed. Hopeless. _

_Jack had to calm himself. Think. This is what he had to do going through this simulation. Test whether he could fight the fear or not. There had to be a way out of this. He could control ice god dammit! He could focus on thawing the ice! Even without his staff! He just had to focus. The process was time consuming but it was his only option. Jack closed his eyes, whilst of his lungs begging and wailing for air. He placed him palms on the ice and focused. It wasn't real... after what seemed like ages, the ice crumbled in his palms and Jack crawled out and gagged out water. He laid on the ice, catching his breath when he wasn't on ice anymore._

* * *

_**Fire – Burning **_

_Being a Winter Spirit, Jack was not fond of fire the least bit. Last time he played with fire or flew to close to the sun, he damaged his skin severely. As any human would but it was different, Jack Frost would disappear. Like water after it was on a table, it would evaporate. It would begin with Jack losing his powers for some time, then if he was still near fire, he would disappear. _

_Jack tried to run only to be stuck on something. A mast. And, what was this? He was tied to it with ropes! Around his legs, waist and arms and hands. The fire circled around him and cackled as it drew near the winter sprite. Jack shuddered, not from being cold of course. What to do? His ice powers would not help the least bit and he was bound to a stake. What should he do?_

**x.x.x**

Tooth was hovering in the air, nibbling her nails and her legs tucked to her chest. Sandy too was hovering next to her, hugging her and not daring to watch.

Bunny was also having a hard time watching. The Pooka would cover his eyes with his paws from time to time.

But North kept a straight face. Jack was smart, he went through his first fear quite fine. North had the confidence in Jack that he could do it again.

**x.x.x**

_Hot. Scorching, painfully, hot. Jack leaned away from the fire as much as possible but it was no good. The fire was catching on the heaping pile of wood Jack was standing on and it was covering it fast leaving behind smoldering ashes. The fire grew tall and licked the wood centimeters away from Jack. The rope behind Jack was catching fire and was disintegrating. Jack could feel it also scorch his hoodie. Jack's heart was pounding rapidly, it was the only thing he could hear and feel besides the hot and dangerous fire. The fire crawled up his legs as Jack hissed and gritted his teeth in pain. _

_But wait! Jack could feel the rope shed! The fire! The fire could burn the rope off of him! Jack sprung to action, his fear slightly subsiding. He leaned his bound hands as much as he could towards the flames. The flames traveled around the ropes as Jack cried with agony as his wrists crisped but soon the ropes went away as Jack plunged his hands to his feet that were starting to fade and undid the ropes._

_He was free. Jack blitzed out of the ring of fire as if his pants were ablaze. They probably were. Jack kept running and running when he saw a door in the middle of the field. Odd, but Jack didn't care as the fire was actually chasing after him. Jack busted the door down, falling onto his back and shutting the door with his foot, hearing the last howl of the blaze. Jack got up and looked around. He was in a small, steel, room that started to close in on him._

* * *

_**Confinement **_

_Jack absolutely hated being caged. Not being able to move and be free. Which he loved to do, being Jack Frost. Soaring through the skies and flitting snow around like no one's business. Jack didn't know why, but being trapped killed him. Even more so than dangerous fire. The steel walls creaked as they slid into Jack. And fast too. Jack crouched down and stretched his arms out. How was he going to get out of this jumble? There was nothing he could use to stop it. This was specifically meant for him not to get out!_

**x.x.x**

Tooth was now hovering in a ball, her hands cover her face. She and Sandy were now practically strangling each other for comfort, hugging each other to the bitter end.

Bunny was worried. There was literally no way out of this one. How was Jack going to manage? For once he felt pity for the little ankle-biter.

North knew this was a tough situation. But there was one way out. Jack had to do what guardians do best, he would have to believe in himself that he could get out.

**x.x.x**

_The walls now forced Jack to sit. The walls were so close that Jack's legs were tucked tightly to his chest and that his elbows were pressed against his side with his hands still pushing out. His head bowed down low. There was no way out. How was this going to end? Not good. Jack felt scared to the core. How? Just how was he going to do this? Answer: he couldn't. Jack felt himself giving up as the walls squeezed him tighter. _

_But something strong awoken inside Jack. Be brave. No! Jack had to fight it! He was stronger! He could do it! It just wasn't real... it was his fear, his mind, his place. He can manipulate it! Jack believed that he was stronger and he could flap open the walls without a care. The walls were crunching him but it was okay. Jack's heart was racing and his palms were sweaty, it was okay. He could do it! _

_Then with one last push of belief and effort, the walls flapped open like a cardboard box as Jack sprawled out on the ground, feeling relieved. He took a fresh breath as he calmed himself. After he got up and dusted himself off (even though there was not a trace of dirt in the cell), he jumped back with shock. He was on the lake again! Except this time, he saw himself, another him. _

_Oh no. This was Jack's greatest fear. The one he dreaded. Not because of what he was about to see, but what the guardians were about to see. Jack could never handle this fear very well. He hoped the guardians could. _

_**The fear of the Past – being Alone**_

* * *

**x.x.x**

This was different.

Tooth stopped fretting as she blinked away some tears and stood straight, pondering along with Sandy what sort of fear this was. The two thought hard.

The monitor said that this was Jack's final fear, but Jack's heart rate was steady. The monitor could also detect Jack's thoughts and feelings. They read what Jack was thinking during the simulation and honestly were pretty proud and impressed. But something was different with this, usually the fear scale would spike up but instead, the scale that represented sadness scale grew as the fear scale hovered at a medium level.

Bunny was interested. Whatever could this be? Two Jack's? This was confusing. But it was the last fear, so Jack must be scared of it. The Pooka was curious to find out.

North was also confused. Everything seemed off. But of course he dare not say anything. The Guardian of Wonder let his center go to work. This fear was going to be interesting.

**x.x.x**

_Jack knew what was about to happen. His greatest fear had come forth at last. Jack let his mind roll the fear and created a bench near the lake. He himself would not have to do anything, just cope with what was about to happen. He just prayed the guardians would understand. Jack saw himself 300 years ago, roaming around the lake in his white v-neck and tarp. The night he became Jack Frost. He had just come back from Burgess where a child ran straight through him which the guardians also saw._

"_I don't understand!" Jack wailed at Man in Moon. "What am I? Why did that kid go through me?" Jack got no response. "What's going on?" Still, nothing. "Who am I!?" Jack screeched. The moon said nothing as it shined down upon it's child. Jack sat down on the lake and began to cry._

_There was a few shots of Jack sleeping where terrible nightmares haunted him. Then there was a few shots of Jack having fun with the kids only to have them walk right through him in the end. Of course there were many shots of Jack weeping, "I hate this..." Jack would sometimes say. The other Jack who was still sitting on the bench scowled at this; the guardians would not approve but he couldn't help it! Then it showed that one time when Jack tried to kill himself with an ice shard he created but Jack didn't have the guts to do it. For the rest of the day Jack just sat on his pond, gazing at the shard that was gleaming and glistening menacingly as he rubbed the shiny and slippery texture with his thumb. _

_He watched. Jack sighed. It looked worse than it felt. The scenery all of a sudden changed. In the background, the woods had been cut down more and streets and skyscrapers are towering over a new city. It was the year of 1968. Oh boy... memory Jack was pacing around his lake, of course, his appearance had changed, blue hoodie and all but something more important was happening. It was Easter Sunday where Jack Frost had made the blizzard of 1968. After the blizzard had taken place, there was no Easter and Bunnymund went to Jack and gave him a few harsh words before storming off. But that was about to happen later, for now, the start of it was just beginning._

_Memory Jack was skittishly walking around the pond, breathing uncontrollably. "Come on!" Jack cursed. He had been on this planet for a couple centuries now and still did not know what his purpose was as Jack Frost. Another thing that had been troubling him was his powers. In an early encounter in the spring season with E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny ranted and raved on about how terrible winter was, since then Jack had trouble controlling his powers. Jack had been getting angry for no reason at all lately and his powers were getting out of hand. Jack Frost worked hard to make winter an enjoyable season but it always broke his heart that it was the cause of so many deaths and to only have the Easter Bunny tell that to him in his face when Jack was already criticizing and scolding himself enough for it. _

"_Don't feel it..." Jack whispered, half sobbing. Keeping his powers contained for Easter was a lot of stress on his mind and body. _

_Jack collapsed in the snow bank and tried to fall asleep for the rest of Easter Sunday but his powers screamed and clawed at Jack's insides to be free. Jack wished that there was someone out there to help him harness his powers but no one was out there who wanted anything to do with Jack Frost. "Conceal it! Don't feel it!" Jack chanted with his hands clasped before his mouth. His face contorted and twisted with pain and agony. _

_Jack clamped his eyes shut and furrowed his brows. 'Killing people...' Bunny's voice echoed. 'Ruining Easter...' It started to grow louder. 'Pathetic...', 'On your own... alone' Just then Jack snapped. With a cry of outrage, Jack slammed his staff onto the ice which created a tornado of snow and wind which threw Jack far away. He plummeted about a mile away from his lake. _

"_Oh no..." Jack whimpered. He had to shield his face from the raging storm he created. This would be called the Blizzard of 1968. _

_Jack trudged back to his lake. He could not fly for the winds would not obey him. He tried and tried to suck the storm back into himself but the storm would instead fling him around like a rag doll, not wanting to be concealed again by their master. After days of struggling, Jack managed to pull most of the storm inside himself. But at a terrible cost... he was dying. The storm had taken so much out of him and when he took it back, it was on the verge of killing him. _

_Jack was laying in the snow banks, lifeless. His breathing was shaky and he could not move a muscle. Every part of him ached. Not to mention the headache he felt. And his vision was white and fuzzy. After a day, a specific Pooka bounced up to Jack who was still lying in the snow and tossed him up. _

_Bunny was on a rampage and was ready to kill the Winter Spirit. "What da bloody hell was dat, Frost!? Over six feet of snow! Over six! They had to cancel Easter all because of you! I even lost some believers! Why would you care, anyhow? You have no believers, can't be seen and your an arrogant, mean, terrible teenager who can't do anything!"_

"_Aster... please stop!" Jack wailed. His voice was cracking for he was a bit dehydrated but even more so, sad._

_But Bunny didn't stop of course. "You don't care for kids, do you know how many you killed!? No, right? You don't give a damn do you?" It was at this time Bunny had picked up Jack by the scruff of his neck, hanging him by his hoodie. He was ready to punch the kid. _

_Bunny dropped the kid on the ground as Jack surprisingly stood up for the first time in days, only to be socked hard in the jaw. Jack took it fairly well as he knew he deserved that bit of horseplay, Bunny had the right to do that. But wait, did he really? Jack was heart broken by what he said. But it was true... but then it wasn't. Jack cared deeply for children. So far, he had never been more sorry in his life for causing a blizzard like that. Jack was about to apologize when he got punched again and knocked to the snowy ground. Jack then felt the wind knocked out of him and his rib bones snap as Bunny brought down one of his heavy feet on his chest. Jack whined and howled in pain. He stumbled himself up, making an attempt to run away when Bunny slashed him on the cheek with his claws. Bunnies have sharp claws too! Jack collapsed back down in the snow with defeat. One arm clutching his broken rib, and the other his jaw. _

"_Serves you right." Bunny scowled as he created a tunnel back to his warren. He did feel a pang of guilt as he did do some harsh stuff to the child but he deserved it... right?_

_That just left Jack in the snow. Tears spilling out of his eyes and falling into the white snow, mixing with each drop of crimson blood that dripped out of the gash on his cheek. Jack just laid in the snow, his wounds healing in the powdery substance. But Jack's snow couldn't heal the mental scar that happened today and that would haunt him for the rest of his life. _

**x.x.x**

Bunny was going to tell everyone. About what happened that day. But after the years went by, he felt more and more guilty and didn't have the guts to say anything. But now the truth was out, and more painful than ever. He felt crushed. As if his insides just depleted. The pang of guilt was driving him into a hole. And to see it from his victims point of view, it was too much to bear for the Pooka. And it was all just a big mistake! Oh how he wished he could take what he did away!

Tooth zipped over to Bunny and punched him square in the mouth, knocking out one of his teeth. "And that's for Jack." She stated with a snarl, shaking her hand. She turned away, she could not bear to look at her despicable friend.

Sandy too was disappointed in Bunnymund. What kind of a guardian was he? He had no right to hurt Jack like that, especially since it was all a mistake and that Jack was having such a hard time controlling his powers.

North didn't know what to say at his pal. He was very ashamed for a first. And, well, the rest was just unthinkable! North grunted and returned to focus on Jack's fear landscape which had turned to a night with Jack on a roof.

**x.x.x**

_Jack sighed. He was still sitting the whole time while watching his dreadful, heart breaking memories. And this is where some of his worse troubles began. Maybe the guardians would finally see the truth as to what had happened. _

_After memory Jack got back from a terrific sleigh ride with an interesting boy, (the guardians laughed as it was none other than Jamie Bennett) memory Jack was resting on top of a barn, he was clutching his staff tightly and had his hoodie over his head."If there's something I'm doing wrong... can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me!" Jack says exasperatedly. "You put me here, the least you can do is... tell me-tell me why." Jack yearned for the moon's advice but got no response, as always. Jack glided away, his eyes a tad misty. _

_He landed a near telephone pole which covered with frost when his feet came in contact. Jack looked up to see streams of sand fly by into the near houses. Jack took off his hoodie and gazed at the dream sand with awe. "Just on time, Sandman." Jack ran forward and plunged his hand into the dream sand, a dolphin pranced around the Winter Spirit, chirping with delight. (This touched Sandy's heart very much) Jack was having a glorious time with his dolphin when he felt something black ran past him. _

_Jack sprung into action and jumped and swung onto a tree where another black shadow ran past him once more. Jack followed it into an alley were it supposedly disappeared. Jack could hear the faint bark of a dog in the distance and strained his ears for hearing when there came a clatter. Jack twirled himself around to see none other than Bunnymund, lurking in the shadows, twirling his boomerang. The two had a friendly chat about Easter Sunday back in 1968 (it ailed Jack to talk about it but he plastered on his adorable, trade mark smirk) when Jack was shoved into a bad and tossed through a magic portal._

_The rest went by in fast motion. Like if you put a DVD in fast forward. (Everything was through Jack's point of view of course) It showed when Jack got to North's Palace, the attempt of the ceremony, 'What is Jack Frost's center?', arriving in Tooth's Palace with Pitch who stole the fairies and teeth, learning that Jack had a past, collecting the childrens' teeth, ending up in Jamie's room and having the 'knock out dream sand ball fight' (and yes, Jack said, "Oh I wish I had a camera right now! The guardians laughed at that), and the battle which was the cause of Sandy's 'death'... everything slowed down for a minute after that._

_Jack and Sandy were sharing smiles while flying behind some galloping nightmares after Jack spotted them out Jamie's window. Sandy got one one nightmare and rode it like a horse, turning it into a stingray. It then went to Jack who was running and jumping with style (showing off his athleticism, the guardians were impressed) and then hitting the second nightmare with a blast of ice. Jack poked the thing when he met up with Pitch who taunted him for a quick moment before Sandy ended up whooping his ass. _

"_Remember me not to get on your bad side!" Jack commented at Sandy. The two jumped off the building they were on and confronted Pitch who sent an army of nightmares at them. _

_After catching site of the rest of the guardians, Sandy hoisted Jack in the air and the two fought the nightmares along with the rest of the guardians. Jack saw two coming at him from opposite directions so he sucked in a breath and folded his arms and legs beside him so the two nightmares canceled each other out, Jack was about to fly off when he hit another nightmare, causing him to lose his staff. Jack's fear spiked as he scrabbled to get his staff as he could not fly without it. (Something new the guardians learned) The memory sped up slightly until it got to the point where Jack called out, "We gotta help Sandy!" _

_It was then Sandy was shot the nightmare arrow and was being consumed by the dark sand. Jack's anger and fear spiked up to ridiculous amounts as a cry escaped his lips and he pounced off of the sleigh towards Sandy's direction. The guardians jumped when they saw how high Jack's emotions scaled. He really must have cared for Sandy, they all thought. Sandy was on the brink of tears. _

"_I would say sweet dreams... but there aren't any left." Pitch's golden cat eyes gleamed down on the Sandman who gave into the fear sand. _

_The nightmares sand soon disappeared, along with Sandy. "No..." Jack wailed. Soon, a rush of vengeance flowed through his bloodstream and rocketed him forward towards Pitch. _

_Pitch sent a large wave of nightmare sand towards Jack. Jack came to a halt with a look of terror stricken on his face. Even though this had already happened, it was still hard for the guardians to watch. The waves came at Jack with full force. All Jack could see was darkness, how was he going to get out? But he was mad. Mad. Angry. Furious. He will avenge Sandy! A spark ignited inside Jack who electrified with blue and shot a large stream of ice back at Pitch. The two canceled each other out as Jack fell and Tooth caught him. _

_The scene immediately switched and the other Jack was now in North's Palace. He was standing next to the trio who were crowded around a round plate with candles on it. Sandy's funeral. Jack saw himself gazing down on the ceremony from a windowsill. Jack hopped up there to get a better view of the memory. _

_Memory Jack gazed sadly outside. He raised his pinkie finger and tapped the glass with it, creating a frosted figure of Sandy as a small tear dribbled down his cheek. He barely knew Sandy but he felt absolutely crushed when he died and he was able to do nothing. He heard the heavy footsteps belonging to North coming and wiped away his tear before him and North had a little pep talk. North said that Sandy would be proud and he promised they would find Jack's memories. Afterwords, Jack whizzed over to the globe which was flickering with fading lights. But Bunny stepped in and exclaimed that Easter was tomorrow and things still could turn for the better! _

_After some reluctance, almost everyone had a joyous ride down Bunny's rabbit shoot to get to his warren. But Bunny's ears heard something and everyone went into battle mode as they charged down a tunnel where a mysterious sound came from. It happened to be Sophie, Jamie's little sister. Bunny was angry, Tooth showed Sophie her bloody teeth, and Jack teased on how terrible the guardians were around kids. Jack plagued Bunny with his funny snowflake which made Bunny a happy bunny. The scene then skipped to when Bunny was holding tired Sophie in his arms with Jack next to him, watching the eggs march through the tunnels. The two shared a happy moment. Jack offered to take Sophie home and assured them that he would be quick as a bunny... _

**x.x.x**

The guardians were silent. Learning what happened through Jack's point of view was, depressing. They didn't expect that from the joyous Winter Spirit they knew. Truth was they learned, is that Jack only acted happy and funny when all that time he was really broken and scared on the inside. And his thoughts were never bad, he was a purely good soul and another funny thing, he had strong emotions. Cold hearted would you think of Jack Frost but Tooth didn't know anyone sweeter.

Tooth was trying to comfort Sandy who was a bit distressed. Seeing the way Jack acted when he died made him so happy. And he was proud of the snowflake. He couldn't be prouder.

Bunny was also just as distressed as Sandy. He still had the heavy impact of 1968 on his shoulders but now something else was going to happen. What really went down with Jack and Pitch and with his memories? Surely there had to be something else that happened! Bunny was scared about what he was about to uncover right this moment but he would be forever scared if he never found out!

North was on the same page with everyone as they turned their attention back to the screen. They were about to uncover another mystery. What really happened when Jack disappeared with Sophie and came back later with his memories. What really happened?

**x.x.x**

_Jack laid Sophie on her bed very clumsily and accidentally made her fall off the bed. Her mom called for her as Jack froze and looked at Baby Tooth who was tucked in his hoodie. Jack threw a blanket on her and Abby's chewy toy next to Sophie before retreating back out the window. _

_Jack was on his way back when a voice called out to him, "Jack?" It hollered. It sounded like the voice of a little girl. He knew that voice, Jack Frost knew that voice! Jack sped off in the direction where the voice came from to get lost in the woods where he came across a deserted bed which covered a hole in the ground. Jack bashed on the bed and hopped in through the tiny opening along with Baby Tooth. _

_There Jack found all the Baby Tooths' trapped in cages. Jack was going to bust them out when he heard the voice coming from piles and piles of memories. Jack rummaged through the heaping pile to find nothing when Pitch's voice echoed through the chamber. Jack went on a wild goose chase, Pitch taunting him what his greatest fear was that no one would believe in him and why. Jack protested and said he wasn't afraid of Pitch but of course the Nightmare King took no offense. Jack fell down a hole and came to a dead end when he met face to face with Pitch who held out Jack's memories, only inches away from Jack's fingertips. But Jack couldn't take them. Pitch taunted Jack some more on how Jack just wanted to know... but he was afraid, of what the guardians would think of him and turn him down. This made Jack distraught and turn at a breaking point, yelling, "Stop it, stop it!" His face twisted with fear. _

_Pitch tossed Jack his memories and commented how Jack made a mess of everything... and how he was doing it right now. Jack became worried as he attempted to strike the boogieman who just vanished into the shadows. Jack turned back to only slam into a wall, creating a barrier between him and Baby Tooth. Jack turned back to see he was in one of Bunny's holes... with smashed eggs. Jack knew what he had to do now, confront the guardians. _

_Jack was almost hyperventilating when he reached the forest where he knew the guardians would be. He didn't expect to find a child go right through Bunnymund though. Jack felt guilt smack him in the chest. He exited from behind a bush and made out into the clearing where he was introduced by North. _

"_Jack, where were you?" The Russian scolded, he looked very tired and weak. "The nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket and nothing made it to the surface." North leaned on a pick nick table for support. _

_Sadness was written all over Jack's face. He meant none of this to happen! And it was his fault. He was about to explain when Tooth came over and gasped when she saw the memories. She asked where he got them and Jack knew he had to come clean. _

"_I was-it's..." Jack stuttered before Tooth asked about her Baby. Jack felt like he was going to have a meltdown. _

"_What have you done?" Tooth said, covering her mouth with her hands. _

"_That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!" North roared. Everyone assumed that Jack had traded Baby Tooth for his memories but that was not the case! _

"_No! Listen, listen! I'm sorry!" Jack breathed. He tried to make a comeback, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" What had he done?_

"_He has to go..." Bunny said sadly, creeping up behind Jack. _

_This struck Jack hard. "What...?" He blubbered. _

_Bunny screamed, "We never should have trusted you!" Bunny clenched his paws into fists and threatened to punch Jack. _

_A memory flashed back to 1986. Jack's eyes grew wide with fear as he timidly backed off. But he knew he deserved every ounce of punishment. He ruined Easter. He ruined everything. Bunny said Easter was the new life, new beginnings, and hope and it was gone. Bunny's ears flopped back. Jack Frost ruined all hope. Jack felt his vision go blurry and turned to North and Tooth who just looked away. Jack threw North's baby doll of wonder on the ground and flew off somewhere where he could be alone. _

_Jack sighed. Even though this was a memory and they of course couldn't see him because he wasn't there, he camped out behind a tree and watched everything. That feeling, of ruining Easter, betraying his friends... were they really his friends? And almost getting punched again. Right then and there Jack also felt like running, but it was in the past. The scene quickly shifted to a snowy landscape, Antarctica. _

**x.x.x**

Monitoring both Jack's was a tough task on the technology but it did it. So the guardians knew what was going on inside Memory Jack's head, and the Jack-inside-the-trance head. It was an overwhelming experience. Going through this made Jack still feel the same like he did a few months ago and it still wasn't over!

Everyone felt utterly terrible. Tooth, for not understanding Jack and how she thought he had given up Baby Tooth for his memories. Sandy, even though he had missed all of this, he couldn't help but feel horrible for the Winter Spirit. Bunny most of all, for not being a true guardian, he felt like the worst person ever for what he did to poor Frostbite! And North was almost ready to shut down the system but he had to keep it going now, he and his friends just had to learn more of the truth!

And the truth kept on coming.

**x.x.x**

_Memory Jack made a beeline to Antarctica, crash landing near a crevice. The other Jack was resting on an ice pillar, ready to witness another one of his secrets. Memory Jack let out a cry as he bolted up, clutching his memory box so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it shattered. Jack ran to the edge of a cliff and made an attempt to toss his memories away... but didn't have the guts to do it. He grunted as he looked at his memories with depression. _

"_I thought this might happen." Pitch Black. "That they wouldn't really believe in you, I was just trying to show you that..." His purred, his voice like silk. "But I understand."_

_Jack's head shot up when he heard Pitch. What was he trying to do now? He proved his point! The guardians gave him a rough time, now what? Jack gritted his teeth, he was fed up with Pitch! He turned around and fired an icy blast. "You don't understand anything!" He yelled. _

"_I know what it's like to feel cast out!" Pitch protested. Jack flew into the air and hit Pitch with another blast, making Pitch throw up his nightmare sand into the air. Creating a spiky statue of ice mixed with black sand. After the snow settled down, Pitch came right up behind Jack. "To not be believed in." Jack whipped around and had his staff pointed at Pitch. "To long for a... family." At this, Jack lowered his staff. "We don't have to be alone Jack..." Pitch cooed, trying to reason with the boy. "I believe in you, and I know children will too!"_

_Jack took this to consideration, having children believe in hi sounded so different. "In me?" He said with awe. _

"_Yes!" Pitch replied. He lifted his hand to show the icy black creation he and Jack made. "Look at what we can do! What goes together better than cold, and dark?"_

_Jack looked at his reflection. Pitch had a point. He knew that Pitch was him as an ally. Was that the best thing to do? The guardians didn't want him. Children would believe in him. And what does go better together than cold and dark? Hmm... _

"_We can make them believe! We can make a world where everything... everything is-" Pitch raved on when he was interrupted. _

"_Pitch Black?" Jack corrected. _

_Pitch gawked for a moment before replying, "And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us." He said slyly. _

"_No, they will fear both of us. And that's not what I want." Jack said dark and deeply, shaking his head. He turned away and started to walk opposite direction. "Now for the last time, leave me alone!" He demanded. _

_Pitch snarled and scowled. "Fine. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." _

_This caught Jack's attention as he looked back to see Baby Tooth in the boogieman's clutches. He got into a fighting stance. There was a moment of silence. _

"_The staff, Jack!" Pitch ordered._

_Jack lowered his staff. _

"_You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Pitch said sweetly, his words rolling over like honey. Baby Tooth chirped in protest. Something bad was gonna happen! _

_Jack thought but knew what was right. He could not bear to see Baby Tooth get hurt on his own account. He already caused enough trouble today and poor Baby Tooth must be petrified! Jack sighed and twirled his staff around one last time before reluctantly handing it to Pitch as Jack's frost disappeared from his staff and replaced with blackness. "Now let her go." Jack said coldly, hand outstretched. _

"_No." Pitch said smugly. _

_Jack gasped. _

"_You wanted to be alone. So be alone!" Pitch roared. _

_Baby Tooth had enough of this foolishness! She drove her nose into Pitch's hand. Pitch cried out as the her sharp nose penetrated deep into his flesh. Pitch grunted, she was going to pay for that! He flung her into the nearby crevice where the unseen Jack had to duck, even though Baby Tooth would have gone right through him since he technically wasn't there._

"_No!" Jack cried out. He turned around, Pitch was going to pay for it, whether he had is staff or not! But that plan came to a halt when Pitch brought down Jack's staff on his knee, breaking the precious sliver of wood in half. Jack released a gasp of pain as he felt his heart literally snap before Pitch tossed him into the crevice with Baby Tooth along with Jack's staff._

_Jack peered down the crevice and noticed how bashed up he looked. Back then he must have been so depressed that he didn't even feel the pain. Go figure! Jack sat on the edge of the crevice to wait for himself to wake up. _

_After a few hours, Jack warily opened his eyes as they flickered open before realizing where he was. He drowsily turned his head to the right to see Baby Tooth in poor condition. Jack dove for the baby, sliding on his stomach and holding her in his hands. She was fine luckily. Tooth sneezed, she hopped into Jack's hoodie pocket. Jack sighed, talking to Baby Tooth would have been comforting but Baby Tooth must also be a bit stressed out. Jack was about to go back to sleep when he heard a girl call for him and his pocket glowed a vibrant gold. Baby Tooth persuaded him to view his memories, so Jack Frost did. _

_Jack swung on a tree. "Jack get down from there!" Some children called at him. _

_Jack pranced around, messing with some antler horns. "Your funny, Jack!" A girl said. _

_Jack had some ice skates slung over his shoulder, a girl pulling him along. Jack's little sister._

"_Be careful!" A lady said to Jack inside the wooden house. Jack's mother. _

_Jack chuckled. "We will." He assured her._

"_Hey, it's okay. Don't look down, look at me." Jack said softly, trying to coo his terrified sister. _

"_Jack, I'm scared!" Jack's sister said. Her ankles wobbled, making the ice crack. _

"_I know, I know." Jack purred, he was scared too but of course he had to play a brave role model for his sister. He stepped forward only to have the ice crack some more. He couldn't make it to his sister without the ice breaking. "But-but, your gonna be alright! You not going to fall in." Jack had to loosen the tension a bit and make his sister come closer, but she wouldn't do it without a good reason, or if she felt safe enough. "Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!" _

"_No we're not!" Jack's sister whined. She was still scared. _

"_Would I trick you?" Jack said with a smirk. _

"_Yes, you always play tricks!" Jack's sister said back, almost ready to break down. _

"_Well, n-n-not this time, alright? I promise, I promise. Y-your gonna be fine." Jack tried not to stutter as he made eye contact with his sister's beautiful hazel eyes he loved so dearly. _

"_You have to believe in me." Jack said, his eyes shimmering with trust... but also fear. Whatever the cost, he had to get his sister off the ice. _

_Jack's sister gasped with pleasure as a slight smile cracked to her lips and made her cheek twitch. _

"_You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday!" Jack said, gaining more of his sisters trust. _

_He had a plan. Grab his nifty staff with the hook, get his sister to come closer like playing hopscotch and swing her to safety. But what would happen to him? Whatever, he thought. But Jack knew if anyone was going to die here, it was going to be him. But he was determined to get his sister to safety. _

"_It's as easy as, one..." Jack chanted, making his way towards his staff. The ice cracked beneath his foot. His face showed a glimpse of fear but he quickly acted is if he was about to fall. "Two... three!" He finished making his way over and grabbed his staff, holding it out. "Now it's your turn." Jack counted along with his sister's steps. _

_Jack's sister gasped when she looked down to find huge cracks beneath her blades. On her final step, Jack couldn't risk it, the cracks were to huge. Jack quickly swung his sister to the side who grinned at him. Jack sighed, she was safe, he was happy. Jack stood up when his sister's face twisted with sorrow and fear. Jack took a step forward to ask what was wrong when he felt his foot be engulfed in icy cold water. _

_Jack fell through, his arms over his head as he let out a cry of shock. The last thing he heard was his sister calling to him. Jack waved his arms but the cold was getting to his muscles and shut his body down. Jack beseeched with himself and begged and pleaded with all his willpower to get to the top, but he never did. His lungs finally gave out as Man in Moon glowed powerfully as Jack's hair turned white and his eyes turned a sapphire blue._

_The scene went back to Jack in the crevice. Jack yipped with joy as he explained everything to Baby Tooth. He had a new task now and was determined to fulfill it. With all his concentration, Jack mended his staff and made a beeline to Tooth's Palace. He had some fairies to rescue._

**x.x.x**

Everyone was hugging each other, not blinking (not daring to miss one moment), mouths gaping. They all jumped as one when Jack fell through the ice. And from reading his thoughts, very willingly. Jackson Overland Frost did not give a toss whether he lived or died at that moment, he just lived for his sister. Jack Frost was more guardian than everyone had imagined.

**x.x.x**

_Everything went fast again. The scene zipped fast on how Jack learned the fairies couldn't fly due to the lack of believers. It went fast when Jack looked at the globe which had one last light, Jamie. It went ultra fast when Jack was on his way to Jamie's house. And then it slowed as soon as Jack landed on Bennett's window. _

_Jamie was on his rumpled, un-made bed, cross-legged and talking to his stuffed animal rabbit as if it was Bunnymund. Jamie wanted to know what was going on since he could not find a single egg that Easter. "Okay, look. You and I are obviously are at what they call a cross road." He said sternly to the stuffed thing. So here's what's gonna happen: if it wasn't a dream-" Jamie leaned closer towards the rabbit, "if you are real... then you have to prove it, like, right now." Jamie demanded but of course, no such answer was abundant. _

_Jack sighed, what could he do? He crouched down lower to hear better. He felt bad for the little guy as he saw his eyes get watery and very reflective. _

"_I believed in you for a long time, okay?" Jamie said, squinting and furrowing his eye brows. "Like my whole life in fact!" Jamie picked up the stuffed creature and looked at it straight in the buttons (eyes). "So you kinda owe me!" He pleaded. "You don't have to do much." He reasoned. "Just a little sign so I know." He grinned with faith. _

_Jack also felt a bit misty eyed. Bunnymund wouldn't be able to do anything right now, nor would he. _

"_Anything." Jamie finally said. "Anything at all." He said with hope. But Jamie's hope soon faded as he sulked and slouched, letting his limp hands drop the bunny onto the floor. "I knew it." He said sorrowfully. _

_Jack couldn't let this happen. Even though he too was deeply saddened, he went inside the boys room, even though he couldn't see him. But he had to try. The boy had to believe. And then, it hit him. He had a plan. Jack tipped his staff at Jamie's window. It covered with frost and Jack drew an Easter egg. Jamie gawked and looked at his stuffed bunny, hope returning to his face. "He's real!" Jamie choked. Jack covered another pane with frost, this time making a bunny and making it come to life. It pounced around the room before exploding into dozens of specks of frost. Jamie giggled and so did Jack, it was snowing inside Jamie's room!_

_One speck of snow happened to land on the tip of Jamie's nose, and he knew... "Jack Frost." He whispered. _

_Jack turned to the boy with curiosity. He could have sworn that Jamie just said his name! "Did he just say..." Jack said aloud, he wanted to just make sure... _

_Jamie said Jack's name again, with more confidence. "Jack Frost?" _

_Jack's heart fluttered. "He said it again! He said-" _

_Jamie turned around, his jaw dropped open. "Jack Frost!" He exclaimed. _

"_Yes!" Jack said, running his fingers through his hair. "But that's me, Jack Frost! That's my name!" How it felt to have someone say his name! But he just wanted to know, just in case... "You said my name..." He said hoarsely. The kid just stared. Jack flashed with worry, wait, he could see him... right? "Wait, can you hear me?" _

_Jamie nodded. _

"_C-can you see me?" Jack said, getting closer to the boy. _

_Jamie nodded more so and with a grin._

_Jack's heart fluttered even more so as happiness arose within him. It was an outstanding feeling! He laughed silently. "He's sees me!" Jack said, trying to grasp a hold of the fact that he was finally being seen by a human child. He shed tears of joy. He was so happy, he could do a back flip! And he did, Jack did a back flip and landed on Jamie's desk. The guardians were also happy for their little Winter Spirit. His first believer was the last light, who knew!? _

_The two had a wonderful conversation, Jamie smiled as he giggled with Jack when a clap of lightning echoed in the sky. Jack rushed to the window, the sky was pitch black and thunder was among it. Jack then saw an out of control sleigh, North's sleigh to be exact. It looked like it was going to crash land. Jack jumped outside to see the reindeer scamper off. _

_Tooth came out first, falling down. Her wings were losing it's gift. North hobbled out, using his swords as a crutch. He looked very pale and weak. He wondered what Jack was doing here, all Jack did was look back at the house where Jamie was coming out of. _

"_Wow, it is you" Jamie said, having to stand on his tippy toes to get a better view of the two. He touched North's coat to see if it wasn't an illusion. And it wasn't. "I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie said turning to Jack who had a look of admiration on his face. _

_North and Tooth looked at each other with sweet and sad faces. "Jack, he sees you." How happy he was for the boy. Tooth hugged North's arm, also happy for her sweet tooth. _

_Jack then jumped as he remembered, Bunny! Where on earth was Bunny? "But wait, where's Bunny?" Everyone's faces grew solemn. _

"_Losing Easter took it's tole on all of us. Bunny most of all." North said, his gaze turning to the sleigh._

_Jack was expecting something different than what really did come out of the sleigh. Jack was expecting a weak, or hairless, or a strange colored, or a funny looking Pooka to come out of the sleigh but not a small, adorable, fluffy little bunny rabbit. The guardians chuckled at this, but of course Bunny found this not very amusing. "Oh no..." Jack groaned. What had he done? Bunny would have plenty to say to him now. _

_Jamie skipped over to the rabbit, giggling and shaking his head in disbelief. "This is the Easter Bunny?"_

_Bunny scowled. "Now you see me, like where were you an hour ago mate!?" Yep, still the stubborn Easter Bunnymund. Jack and North rolled their eyes. _

"_He used to be huge and cool-" Jamie said, making hand gestures before returning his attention back to the bunny, "and now he's... cute." He said softly, scratching Aster behind the neck. _

_Bunny thumped his foot against the sleigh, that felt good! Halt! Impression, hello! He shooed the boy's hand away with a snarl. Jack Frost was totally behind that. "Did you tell him to say that?" He glared daggers at the boy and kicked his feet at Jack's shin, ready to duke it out. But Jamie stepped in and confessed that Jack actually told him that he was real. Bunny was taken aback. Jack did that for him, after all the unforgivable things he had done to the poor teenager? Jack smiled warmly as Bunny gave one back. _

_The the touching moment ended with another clap of thunder and Pitch gazing over them, far away on a cloud of black sand. _

_Jack was going to have to fight this one alone. The guardians were to weak and they had to get Jamie out of there! Jack could handle it, just buy them enough time for them to escape at least, but there wasn't much he could do. "Get Jamie out of here!" He demanded as he sprung into the air. He could faintly hear the warning of North. _

_Fear clouded Jack's mind. But only for one moment, he thought. Just have to distract him. Can't let him do this! Jack's anger shot through his veins like caffeine as he blasted an electric shock of ice at the nightmare king who only held it back with his bare hands. Pitch shot Jack back down, Jack's own ice piercing himself, freezing him numb. His limp body fell towards the ground, he could move. Pain spiraled through his body from his chest, but it was going to get worst for he was not going to go down well. _

_A telephone wire broke his fall, but only just. Jack slammed into a garbage disposal right in front of the guardians. Ouch. The wind was knocked out of him and he felt like he broke something. But the most important thing was that he could not beat him. If his most powerful attack did nothing... there was no hope at all. The guardians rushed to his aid. Arms, legs, those aren't broken. Jack thought, he would desperately need those. The guardians who were watching cringed, that had to hurt a lot! _

_The memory then skipped to when Jamie said to Jack, "Jack... I'm scared." Jack understood, he was too. A memory of his sister flashed through Jack's mind and he remembered what he said, "We're going to have a little fun instead." Jack gasped. That was it! Fun, fun was his center! The boogieman then came up and taunted the guardians but Jack threw a snowball at his face, just enough time for them to make a getaway. _

_Memory Jack and the others picked up Jamie's friends and went for a fun sled ride on the slippery ice Jack created. The unseen Jack loved this moment, it was very fun! Memory Jack came to a halt as so did his ice when he saw the waves of black sand covering the land. Jack stood there petrified right down to his feet. He gripped his staff tight, it helped him not shake. He was terrified. How could he battle this one alone? But Jack had to suck it up and fight. At least buy enough time for a miracle to happen or something. Jack bravely/timidly stepped forward, ready to fight on his own and protect his loved ones. But the truth was, he didn't have to fight alone. The children stepped up for Jack and as the first wave of nightmare sand came at them, Jack couldn't block it, but it turned to dream sand. It even helped Jack's fears. _

_The guardians were back to normal, sending in some of their troops as well as Jack went after Pitch. Once they cornered the slender man, he melted into the shadows where he attempted to murder Jack. Right then and there, Jack had never felt so scared in his life. But Sandy saved him as he resurrected. The chase was on to catch Pitch and once they cornered him, they ended it. Jack became a guardian. Sandy had returned. The guardians were back to normal. Jack had believers. _

_The unseen Jack had tears on his face. He knew the guardians knew what he was thinking, and if they were confused as to why this was a fear, he explained. He was afraid of returning to those times, of being alone, and scared. He never wanted to go back to those terrifying times ever again where he felt nothing but scared even though it didn't look like it. But now Jack was a guardian, things had changed. Jack wasn't scared anymore. And that's how it hoped it would stay. _

And that's where it ended.

* * *

Jack's eyes shot open as he sat up with a gasp. Jack leaned over the chair and bowed his head, sniffling and running his fingers through his hair. That was awful. He remembered every single moment of it and the last one was nothing but painful. Jack was still crying lightly, but he didn't care. His secrets were out and he was scared of what the guardians would think.

The screens shut down as the guardians finally knew Jack's fears. Drowning; how he died when he was mortal, Burning; being a Winter Spirit of course, Confinement; Jack definitely stressed how he hated being trapped, and... Memories of fear and pain itself; Jack's past 300 years. The guardians looked at each other, Tooth was crying, Sandy had a hanky wrapped in his hands, Bunny had mixed emotions and was fighting back tears as well as North. They saw the teenager wake through the glass, the poor boy was still crying. The guardians exited the bunker, they needed to talk.

Jack heard the steel door creak open as he quickly glanced at the guardians who were making their way to him. Jack turned away, still crying and frightened. Something struck Jack, as he just could not face them. Jack whimpered and sprinted up the stairs and out the door, whilst the guardians cries for him.

Jack was ready to jump out a window when he forgot something, his staff! Jack was going to make a dash to get it but the guardians were on his tail and had already cornered him. Jack stared at the four guardians before he just had a breakdown. "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry for everything I did! I get it, I don't deserve to be a guardian, nor am I capable of being one! I'm a coward! Alright? You can just leave me alone!" Jack slid down the wall, tucked in his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and his head bowed as he started to cry.

Tooth skidded over to her sweet tooth and hugged him. "You're the bravest guardian I know, Jack." She said soothingly. She could never do what Jack Frost did. Sacrifice himself for his sister, live in solitude for 300 years in pain and sorrow, and stand up for the world when he pretty much didn't have a chance. And how Jack willingly gave up his staff to save Baby Tooth was just incredible. Jack was such a caring and loving person and Tooth never really saw it in him until now.

Jack looked up with curiousness and disbelief. "What?" He asked, using the cuff of his sweatshirt to sniff his nose.

Bunny approached Jack with his staff in his paws, Jack cowered away slightly so only Bunny noticed. Bunny scowled at himself, what had _he _done? Reliving 1968 killed him on the inside! The Pooka kneeled down next to Jack and placed his staff next to him. "Hey, Frostbite?" Jack nodded. "Uh..." he stuttered, looking at North for help but the big man just kicked him. "Listen, I'm really, really sorry for what I did back... then. I'm sorry, Jack! I knew it was wrong but I wasn't brave enough like you to apologize and I know that's not even enough! I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I'm sorry!" Bunny wailed and jumped when Jack pulled him in for a tight hug.

Jack clutched Bunny's gruff fur tight and clamped his eyes shut. "It's okay, Kangaroo." Of course Jack could never forget what happened on that fateful day back in 1968, but it was going to be okay now, Bunny was truthfully sorry.

Bunny sighed as if a heavy weight evaporated from his chest. Jack was fine. After the two released each other was then that Bunny realized that he was weeping. He didn't mind to show his weakness for once.

"Jack." North said. "That was amazing, what you showed us. You went through your fears... fearless!"

Jack scowled and rolled his eyes. Of course Jack was afraid throughout the entire thing! Duh, that's why they were there in the first place! But Jack knew what North was saying.

"Fear doesn't shut you down, Jack, it wakes you up." By this, Jack finally looked North straight in the eye.

Sandy floated over to Jack and gave him a heart warming smile. His smile said it all. It was as if Sandy communicated with Jack through feelings... that actually what it was. Sandy wasn't a hugger, a talker, but a feeler. And the feels were real right here which made Jack happy.

"Don't worry, Jack. You are guardian now and we will never leave you alone again, we promise." North said.

Group hug. Jack was not fond of them. Neither was North, or Bunny, or Tooth, or Sandy. But it felt good. When they parted, Jack got up and snatched his stick of the wall and sat on the window he was going to jump off of earlier.

"Thanks guys, for understanding everything. I couldn't have a better family-" Jack's sentence was cut short was he fell backwards and out of the window... on purpose.

The guardians flipped out and rushed to the window only to find Jack shoot up in front of them like a rocket and fly gracefully in the air, making snow galore. He whooped, he shouted, he twirled and flew. How good it felt to be free and be seen and wanted! Most importantly, it felt good to be finally loved by people who loved him as much as he did. As he flew, the fear of the past began to fade as that was in the past, and Jack Frost was now in the present and he would never return to those times again.

The guardians smiled as they watched their little show off have fun. It was good to know more about Jack Frost. Learning Jack's secrets was sad and tough to watch, but it was well worth it. The winter sprite may seem all happy, when he really was sad. But he never let it show. Mortal or not, weak or scared, Jack Frost was brave. And that was more guardian than the guardians could even imagine. And now everyone felt more like a family.

All you had to do was be brave.

**The End**

* * *

**The End! Whew! That was longer than I anticipated! Well, I hope y'all enjoyed it! I liked it:) Hope it wasn't to cheesy or bad. Please tell me what you think, just drop a review and I'll be a happy camper! Thank you so much for reading!:) Thank you all for reading Fears! See ya! **

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
